herofandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Bogard
|enemies = |type of hero = Martial Artist}} Andy Bogard is one of the main protagonists in both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK Playmore. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is The Human Weapon. Background Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer among his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. History ''Fatal Fury'' series Andy is one of the adopted sons of Jeff Bogard and younger brother of Terry. When their father dies at the hands of Geese Howard, Andy decided to perfect his own martial arts in Japan to differentiate himself from his brother. During his stay in Japan, Andy learned the Shiranui-Ryuu ("style" in Japanese), the Ninjutsu and a form of combat with empty hands called Koppouken by Hanzo Shiranui. A decade after Jeff's death, he reunites with Terry in South Town. After paying respect to Jeff's grave, they meet Joe Higashi and learn about the King of Fighters tournament is hosted by Geese. He enters with them in an attempt to avenge his father, but lost before reaching Geese. When Terry defeated Geese, Andy felt a mixed sensation of closure and returned to Japan to continue his training. After its first King of Fighters tournament, a new tournament was held, this time is hosted by Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, despite appearing in the tournament, did not achieve much with his argument. During the events of Fatal Fury 3, Andy suffered a chest wound that continued to hamper the Real Bout series. He also has an ending that reflects Terry's scenario in Real Bout but this is considered without a canon in Mark of the Wolves. Ever since Geese's death, the fall of the first South Town, and the birth of the second Southtown, Andy has dedicated himself to training Hokutomaru through the styles Shiranui-Ryuu, Ninjutsu and Koppouken. Instead of fighting himself in the tournament, he sends Hokutomaru in his place to see what his pupil has learned. In Hokutomaru's ending, Andy wrote him a note saying that he was proud to see the progress of Hokutomaru. Then he finished the note saying that he is no longer his teacher, but his rival and that they will cross paths again. ''The King of Fighters'' series When the new King of Fighters '94 tournament was announced, Andy joined Terry and Joe to form a team. Since then, Andy has always agreed to follow his brother Terry whenever he decided to enter the new version of the King of Fighters tournament. He seems to reluctantly enter the tournaments as time goes on, either pressured by Mai or Joe to enter the team. With new rules in KOF '99 allowing teams of four members, Mai Shiranui and Blue Mary joined the team. Beginning in the Ash Saga, Andy left the Fatal Fury team to take care of his disciple, Hokutomaru, who fell sick with the mumps. He stays absent in KOF XI to presumably continue training his student. He rejoins his brother and Joe in KOF XIII for old time's sake. In the Maximum Impact series, Andy did not want to participate and immersed himself in training. He admits privately to Mai in the sequel that he feels his fighting ability is impotent and wants to wait for another time to challenge his brother. In a side story for Regulation A, however, he states that his fight with Terry "may not be far off". Personality Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Ninjas Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed Category:Adventurers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Casanova Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Chaste Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Merciful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Misguided